Another Failure
by AngelHomestucker
Summary: Eridan just kiled his moirail, unintentionally. Sollux realizes it and first blames Eridan and then himself. Guilty Arguing and Confessions ensue. Ships: Implied Eridan/Feferi & Sollux/Feferi, Eridan/Sollux Rated T for Swearing


You messed up, made another unforgivable mistake, another failure to be added to your unending & ever-growing lists of failures.

Let's see whatever you messed up now!

You look at your hands and see your science wand in your left and it was crackling and buzzing like it did.

There was a trickle of blood coming towards your feet. Tyrian Purple, more like Fuschia, was its color.

The only troll possessing that color was your fellow seadweller and ex-moirail, Feferi 'Fef' Peixes. And she was gone, dead, lifeless by your own hands because you were simply, jealous.

Jealous of a certain yellow-blood that may or may not be her matesprit. That spot was meant for you. You were flushed for her and she didnt reprociate the same for you.

It made you, rather sad, and then when a certain landweller troll started to interact with her more than you wished, that enraged you.

So you asked one of your friends to make you one of those wands from the novels you were very fond of, which she did and also taught you how to use said item and you were off, in search to rid off the troll in your way.

You found them talking, in that annoying pile of horns that your now-insane friend turned enemy had made.

"O)(, S)(ello, Eridan." She greets bitterly, sitting up from the pile, facing you, a sour look on her face.

"Hey, Fef."

"Don't S)(ay Fef me, Eridan, w)(at do you want?"

"WWhale, I wwanted to talk to Sol, sorry for botherin' ya." You answered, not knowing if you looked pathetic or apologetic, maybe a combination of the two? You just didn't know.

"O)(, Whale, go a)(ead." She replied, laying back down, causing the pile to shift, in turn, the horns to sound.

"What do you want, fiithhdiick?" He asked, standing up, horns honking.

"WWhy did ya do it, Sol, tell me."You answered with your own question.

"Why diid I do what?" He questioned.

"WWhy did ya take Fef awway from me?"

"Not thiith bullthit agaiin, look ED, FF wath never yourth iin the firth place, tho leave me alone, leave her, hell, leave both of uth alone!"

You were only half listening to what he saying, your main focus was to get your wand out and blast the pissblood with the strongest white science you could muster.

"You're not even lithening, aren't you, Ampora? Oh my fucking god, you aren't! Why the fuck do I even bother? Wait, what the fuck are you doing with that thtick in your hand? "

The white ball of energy that emmanated from your wand went off as you wanted, but it didn't hit the designated target.

"Solfis)(! Watc)( out!" Feferi cried out in warning.

"Wait what?" He asked, confused.

Having no time to react, Sollux was pushed away from the blast and the white science bore a hole through the fuschia-blood, slamming her back onto the horn pile, the horns loudly honking.

As the smoke cleared, Sollux stood up, mouth agape in shock.

"HOLY THIT ERIDAN! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUTHT DO? YOU IDIOT. WHY DID YOU KILL FF FOR? THE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

You realized what you had done and fell down to your knees.

"Oh my fuckin' cod. I, I didn't mean to."

"Pfft, you didn't mean it, you jutht killed FF without even blinking. "

"For your information, Sol, that wwas meant for you."

"It wath?"

"No shit."

"Tho, why am I thill alive?"

"You're fuckin' obliwious, aren't you?"

"Obliviouth? To what?"

"Didn't ya see Fef push you out of the way?"

"You fucking thon of a female barkbeatht!"

"_ I'm _the female barkbeast? You're the obliwious one!"

"You're the athhole who attempted to murder me!"

"WWell, you din't die, Fef did."

"I din't thin. I din't thin, that shell do that." You continued, shaking your head in disbelief.

"Well, the did, and now FF'th dead." The Gemini said, growing solemn.

"Oh. Sol? WWhy the sudden change a behawior? "

"It'th none of your buthneth, Eridan."

You were taken aback, shocked by the use of your full name, jumping back to your feet.

"Look, Sol, if you're blamin' yourself for all this, don't. Because it's all my fault, you saww it for yourself. "

"The. The didn't have to die to protect me. Damnit. I told her that _I _would protect her, not the other way around, I failed her." Sollux said somberly, his voice wavering, and you could see yellow tears start welling up in his mismatched eyes.

"Sol, stop, you're makin' me wwanna pity you."

"I killed Aradia and I broke my promithe to Feferi. " He said, and you could hear his voice crack after uttering the heiress-to-be's name, yellow tears staining and streaming down his face.

"No, Sollux, stop. It's not your coddamn fault, it's all mine, I'm the one wwho krilled her, don brine this all onto yourself."

You were reverting to using fish puns and you knew you were upset because that was the only _other _time you would, besides using it in a conversation with the heiress.

"That doethn't change anything, Ampora."

"It changes eweryfin!"

"How doeth it change everything, Eridan?"

"WWhale, it's makin' you all depressed and shit. "

"Tho, why do you care?"

"I care because, its makin' me wwanna pity you."

"Oh well, I don't need your pity Ampora, I'm perfectly fine. "

"You leakin' yellow tears isn't 'perfectly fine' , Sol. "

"I wathn't crying Ampora, You're crazy. " He denied, scrubbing his eyes with his arm.

"You're crayfisher to beliewe that I ain't seaing you glubbin cry wwhen I wwas standin in frond of you!"

He didn't respond, just stood there, sniffling every once in a while.

"Come here, Sol." You said as you walked over towards him, your arms embracing him into a hug, you didn't care if it was platonic or not, all you know that he needed comfort.

He didn't want it at first, but he was too defeated to fight back, so his shoulders slacked and yellow tears flowed.

"Eridan, let me go." He mumbled after a few minutes' silence.

"WWhat wwas that, Sol?"

"Let me go." He repeated, trying to (weakly) push you away.

"Oh, you wwant me to let go of you?"

The response was simple, a nod followed by a shaky sigh, which you followed, letting go of him, in turn allowing him to collapse onto the ground in a heap of troll and tears.

"You gotta sit up, Sol. That isn't a wery comfortable position to be in."

"What if I don't want to get up? What if I juth want to wait here until GZ maketh hith way over here and killth me in hith inthane rage? Or better yet, why not _you _kill _me _inthead? You'll like that, won't you Ampora?"

"Sol, wwhat are ya talking about? You're kinda scaring me. "

"You don't want to kill me, how weird, didn't you alwayth thay to FF on how you want to kill all the landwellerth? Well, I'm a landweller, one very low in the hemospectrum to be thpecific, why not thtart with me?"

"WWhy wwould I wwant to krill you, you din't do anyfin offinsiwe to me other than capture Fef's affections."

"Just kill me, dammit!"

"WWhat? WWhy?

"Juth do it, you didn't hethitate killing Feferi, why are you hethitating now?"

"Because that wwas a glubbin accident, okay. Also wwhy are ya actin all suicidal?"

"I don't know really, I gueth, I gueth I'm juth tired."

"Tired? Tired of wwhat?"

Sollux shrugged, sighing shortly after.

"Of mething up and failing everyone. I don't have ath many friendth ath you think, Eridan."

"WWhat?"

"Thurprithing, ithn't it?"

"WWhat do ya mean, Sol?"

"Let's put it this way, I'm a yellow-blooded landwelling troll who doesn't eat or thleep regularly, bathically juth thit on my ath all day and program bullthit, not leaving my hive at all."

"At least ya had people wisitin' ya ewery once in a wwhile.

"Yeah right. Other than AA and sometimes, KK, no one would vith me. Then I did the unthinkable and killed her. FF and I only tharted interacting during the game. I made her promithe that I would protect her as thankth for waking up my dream thelf, allowing me to enter the game. ", The Gemini paused his monologue, letting out a sigh.

"I gueth promitheth can alwayth be broken." He continued.

"I'm done ranting, but the offer thill thands. "

You couldn't kill him, after what he just stopped telling him, you could just knock him out cold, then leave.

"What are you waiting for, Eridan, 12th pedigree?"

"If death is wwhat you wwant, shell be it."

There was a crack of white science that came off and it came full force at the psionic, who did nothing, allowing himself to launch across the room, slamming with a thud, knocking him unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Sollux. "

Those were the last words you said before leaving the room.

* * *

Author's Note

Another EriSol oneshot. I first wrote it when I was experiencing another self loathing mood swing. I tried to make an EriFef oneshot but it exploded and I otped. Oops.

It took like a week and a half to finish this. I need to work on typing more often.

Hope you enjoyed.

*heart*


End file.
